<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心12 by outinsgf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679425">【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf'>outinsgf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform ×</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>剧版邱叶, 剧版韓叶</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.<br/>
颇难得一场性事，面对叶修的焦急，韩文清只能把人先制伏在怀里，不让叶修火急火燎的挑逗。</p><p>" 直接来呀 " 叶修偏偏看不得韩文清理智地琢磨着，咬着耳朵发浪，摸上韩文清檔部，又不甘于布料的阻挡，伸手进去把弄着，他手法十分灵巧，韩文清一会儿就变得粗硬。</p><p>" 会受伤…"<br/>
以往韩文清事前的开拓或前戏总是给足时间，不让叶修有一丝丝勉强，叶修享受归享受，但也常常觉得自己没有那么需要伺候，这次几番打乱韩文清怜香惜玉的节奏，韩文清念头一转便扯下叶修内裤，边抓着叶修浑圆的臀部，顶进他跨间要硬干，叶修被粗暴些对带才惊呼了一声，不自觉有些瑟缩，他也自知并没有那么快能容纳韩文清。</p><p>" 虚张声势 "</p><p>韩文清俯下身吻了吻，叶修乖巧的回吻，唇齿纠缠一番后细细往下吻到韩文清的锁骨胸膛，韩文清麻痒到了心口，却没有那股挠心挠肺，有时他自己也不明白，仔细瞧着叶修洗澡后还微微湿润肌肤和发梢，白皙精致与以前并没有甚么不同，眼睛，他不能看那双眼睛。</p><p>" 还急吗 "</p><p>" …急 "<br/>
" 但你轻点 "</p><p>叶修就是想证明，他是独独偏爱着韩文清，独独对韩文清有需索。荣耀偷心贼甚至叶妲己这样的谬称害他不浅，因为叶修不甘心做任何人的omega，不应该是任何人的omega，所以除了叶修的健康，其他一切韩文清都愿意纵容，他可以只当叶修的一条退路，用这样的心甘情愿来换叶修最后的选择，用"不是爱人"来让叶修不受困情感的责任。 </p><p>"我不会像那些人那么粗暴 "</p><p>叶修点点头，韩文清对他的好他都知道，其实不管温柔或粗暴  "…啊 " </p><p>"疼 ? "</p><p>大抵是产后的叶修常常幻听，但门确实虚掩着。</p><p>"布丁睡了吗…？"</p><p>韩文清话不多说起身锁了门。</p><p>"睡了。 "</p><p>"布丁睡了"是韩文清沐浴出来时，叶修启动房事的第一句话，叶修平常挺浪，关键时候反常的扭捏，忽地就不自在，以前韩文清其实特别享受叶修这样不明讲的害臊，彷佛做爱不是稀松平常的例行，彷佛他们不是生理的合作伙伴，彷佛叶修对他真正情动，跃跃欲试欲言又止，然后被操弄的终于淫荡不能自持。</p><p>但现在，这些就变得没那么稀罕，或许他们都已经有孩子了，或许在韩文清眼里，叶修就只是一个美丽的人，做爱是不错的体验，也只是他的责任和彼此的用处，没有甚么惊喜或情怯。</p><p>叶修试着沉溺在肉体的欢愉里，两人没有丝毫草率敷衍，也没有婚后的乏力，韩文清会低头啃咬自己敏感的颈侧，舔舐自己的耳垂，还有近乎窒息的接吻，像是很用情也很亲昵，但韩文清不看他，叶修甚至端起韩文清的脸，但韩文清更在意他肉体的反应，不肯注视他的眼睛。</p><p>叶修躺在韩文清怀里。不知道想补偿或证明甚么，这场性事十分持久，叶修累得半死也睡不着，他伸手在韩文清胸膛抹了抹汗即止，没有再挑逗，气息还喘着。</p><p>" 开心吗… "</p><p>韩文清在叶修的发顶轻轻吻了吻，叶修就耐心等等，其实这些问题都没有那么难。</p><p>過會兒还是没有动静叶修才又轻轻催促 " 回答 "</p><p>对韩文清而言，答案确实很简单，只要叶修开心，他就愿意开心，但韩文清不知道叶修的心情，所以只能无解的沉默。 </p><p>" 你呢 " 或是直接要解答。</p><p>"我不知道" 叶修的声音还喘着  "我想要你开心… "</p><p>" …但我在猜，你也在猜，好像谁都不痛快 "</p><p>" 睡吧 " 韩文清还把叶修往怀里搂的紧些。</p><p>"我们这样，还有意思吗…" 叶修声音平淡，语气缓和，他累了，只由着性子说，也顾不得别人舒不舒坦。</p><p>他以为韩文清的心事他总是知道的，然后他错了，然后他也不敢知道。</p><p>"…如果，跟我在一起让你这么难受，那就没有意思 " 能说实话的时候，韩文清就不会犹豫太久，他觉得自己好不容易适应了叶修的规则，叶修却要从心底叫嚣着不满意，不是叶修逼他这样的吗。</p><p>逼他一如承诺中的理智克制，他像样的安排起来 " 如果我们分开，布丁的…" </p><p>"我没有说要分开 "</p><p>"…我没有说 " </p><p>" 睡吧…老韩。"</p><p>叶修翻身睡了，韩文清把边灯拉暗。他其实没有要放走叶修，所以才拿布丁当余地，不是对叶修余情未了，是最近的事让他想起了邱非，叶修也不会让邱非满意的，如果叶修现在不好受，换做邱非也只会让叶修更难过。</p><p>这段关系里，叶修话讲在前头，韩文清承诺在前头，但他们一路走来，叶修似乎比想象中需要他，叶修似乎爱他，在叶修想怀孕的时候更对他百般讨好示弱，韩文清就信了，小心翼翼地越过了那条线，开始对叶修有所管束，计较着叶修与他人的接触，那时他确实爱着叶修。</p><p>韩文清以为占着标记叶修的先机，他总算成了叶修唯一的选择。可他这些表示却换来叶修怀孕后对他躲闪，换来叶修的不适和早产都对他隐瞒，而接到消息时布丁已经出生将近一个礼拜，看到陈果抱着布丁的照片时他才明白，布丁是叶修的，而叶修依旧不是他的，他在叶修的生命里，还是那个必要的，摆设。</p><p>所以现在叶修的示弱他不愿意信了，他给叶修他该给的，其实叶修开心就好，不用好像很执着于他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>